Triumvirate
by JadeHeart
Summary: An unholy trio scour the night and pursue the objects of their desires that cannot be laid to rest even in death


Title: Triumvirate

Author: JadeHeart

Fandom: Gravitation

Rating: M

Warnings: violence, death, some bad language

Summary: An unholy trio scour the night and pursue the objects of their desires that cannot be laid to rest even in death.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this, they belong to the creators of 'Gravitation', nor am I making any profits from it.

Author's Note: Last year at Yaoi-Con there was a conversation between Ashcat and Despina that there appeared to be a large number of stories focused on vampires in the Gravitation fiction around then. I remember thinking that I couldn't see the characters in that light as I tend to view them as more 'normal', and couldn't imagine writing a story like that. So this was a bit of challenge to myself to see if I actually could – and naturally it turned out rather dark. The song lyrics are from Eskimo Joe's 'Black Fingernails, Red Wine' which just seemed to set the right mood for me to write. (Gotta love home-town bands!)

-oOo-

**Black Fingernails, Red Wine**

Black fingernails, red wine  
I wanna make you, all mine  
A lot of people, under ground  
You wanna get there  
You gotta go straight down

There's a culture, everywhere  
Smoke clouds, hang in the air  
So loud, can't hear you talk  
You and I  
Should take a walk downtown

The argument over God, continues  
In this house  
All of us stand and point our fingers   
At the ground  
All of us stand and point our fingers

Red letter day, black heart  
It's gonna tear you, all apart  
So loud, can't hear you call  
You and I  
Are gonna fall straight down

Black fingernails, red wine  
I wanna make you, all mine  
A lot of people, underground  
You wanna get there  
You gotta go straight down

Hiro lounged on the sofa, long legs carelessly slung over the armrest. His red hair flared out around his head, trailling over the edge of the couch and almost touching the floor. Tonight, it would be tonight he had decided.

He turned his head as he sensed the approach of another, eyes narrowing as Yuki stepped into view. He half growled in his throat. He still didn't really like this person. Fate played a cruel game to find the two of them linked now as they were.

Yuki's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of his disgruntlement and he scowled back just as fiercely in reply. No, there was certainly no love lost between them. It was of the greatest irony therefore that the two of them were joined for eternity.

Yuki continued forward and seated himself in a large chair opposite, crossing his legs elegantly. He immediately took out his cigarettes, lighting one, and Hiro watched as he closed his eyes as though in pleasure with the first inhalation. He always found Yuki's apparent enjoyment in this act amusing. Since his turning he no longer smoked, finding that he no longer craved that buzz from the nicotine. In fact that small pleasure paled in comparison to the sensations to be experienced when he fed.

As Yuki raised his hand again Hiro noticed the dark stains on the pale flesh and grimaced in distaste.

"You could at least bother to clean up," he half complained.

Yuki looked down at his own hand. "Ah, missed a bit," he said and raised it to his mouth and began to lick the blood away. He sensuously trailed his tongue over the back of his hand, running slowly up each finger to the tip before sucking each digit deep into his mouth, repeating this for each one, all the time keeping his eyes fixed on Hiro.

Hiro knew he was doing this deliberately, trying to provoke him. It used to work too - once. In the past he would become irritated with such wanton displays and throw himself at the other man, nails and fangs tearing at cold flesh until the blood flowed.

Of course, it would also inevitably end up with the two of them violently having sex as well. The sweet heavy smell of blood, hands and skin slick with it, excited their senses like nothing else, and stimulating not just their senses but their desires. Add to that the excitement brought on by the welling violence and it was inevitable that they would need to slake their thirst; naked forms twisted around each other, thrusting violently inside normally icy bodies that were now heated with another kind of fire, nails raking across flesh so more blood flowed drawing out cries and screams, each a sound of pleasure and something to be savoured. For the more pain they could give each other, the more their passion grew. At the height of their climax, sharp teeth would puncture skin as they fed upon each other while their dead seed mingled with their combined blood, both inside and out.

So that was how it had been in the past. However this time Hiro wasn't in the mood. Tonight he had something much bigger planned, as did Yuki, and he didn't intend to be distracted.

Yuki smirked at him without humour, no doubt guessing what he was thinking. "So you're still going to do it?" he finally asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hiro threw back.

Yuki shrugged, continuing to puff on the cigarette. "Just wondered if you might have changed your mind and given up on the idea," He took another deep drag and exhaled. "Never did know what you saw in her."

Hiro didn't try and argue with him. Yuki never would understand. "What about you?" he asked instead. Yuki had his own mission tonight. "Do you really think you can do it?" He was honestly curious as to Yuki's answer.

"Of course, that idiot would do anything for me!"

Hiro snorted at Yuki's confident answer. He couldn't help but wonder for a moment if he was right or if this night would bring some new surprises.

Which wasn't a bad thing. Since becoming like this he found life rather 'dull'. The things that in life had given him such pleasure, now in death seemed dreary and boring. He hadn't picked up his guitar since his turning; in fact music in general didn't inspire the same feelings it once had. There was only one thing that had been on his mind all this time, and he just knew that the ultimate sensation would be found there.

"You might be surprised," a voice said from the deep shadows at the back of the room, startling them both. Neither had been aware of another's presence, something which was unheard of. They relaxed again when they registered who it was.

Ryuichi stepped into the filtered light, a small smile on his face. "You've always taken him for granted."

Yuki snorted. "What would you know?!"

Ryuichi leant nonchalantly against the wall, head cocked slightly to one side. "More than you realize," he replied. "I did, after all, know him…quite well at one time."

"Why you…" Yuki began to get to his feet, face like a thundercloud.

"Give it a rest!" Hiro said sharply, forestalling the impending fight. Just like his and Yuki's goading, this same baiting by Ryuichi against Yuki was getting old, like a broken record.

He didn't know if Ryuichi actually had fucked Shuichi at one time or not, nor did he care, however Shuichi was still Yuki's weak point. It was interesting to note that in life the man hadn't seemed to have cared if Shu was there or not for a long time. Now, in death, he refused to give him up.

"So are you joining us?" Hiro asked their third member.

"Hmm?" Ryuichi murmured absently as he walked across the room to pick up a crystal glass and examine it. "Oh, tonight, yes, I'll be going out also."

The way he said it and the twisted smile that curled his lips indicated it wasn't as innocent sounding as he made it out to be.

"But I won't accompany you all the way," Ryuichi turned and looked at him with a smile. "I want to catch up with some old friends."

Hiro's eyes narrowed as warning bells began to ring.

"Who?" he asked bluntly. There was no point trying to be subtle with Ryuichi.

"Oh, just friends," was the noncommittal reply.

"Ryu," Hiro warned.

Ryuichi waved his concern aside. "Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

"You're going after Tohma," Yuki suddenly said in a flat voice, looking hard at Ryuichi.

Ryuichi simply smiled serenely back at him. "Perhaps," was all he said.

"Don't be a fool." Hiro said sharply. Messing with Tohma Seguchi was not a good idea, no matter if you were living or dead. "Leave it be."

Ryuichi's lips formed a pout as he looked at him. "That's not fair. You two are going to have fun and you're not letting me have mine."

That expression reminded Hiro of when Ryuichi would revert to his childlike state in the past, which upon his turning had disappeared completely. Perhaps it was hard to show that childlike innocence when you no longer had any such capacity in a body that held no soul.

"Ryu, you can go 'play' with anyone else but messing with Tohma is not a good idea. You of all people should know that. Why do you want him anyway?"

Ryuichi was silent for a moment and then finally spoke. "We've always been together," he said softly, turning to face them both. "Nothing should come between that."

"There're a few things standing in your way," Yuki stated. "Like Mika, and the fact you're dead. My sister isn't one to mess with either."

Ryuichi waved his words aside. "Perhaps I'll take Mika also," he grinned briefly. "I've always liked her. You could have a family reunion."

"You're nuts!" Yuki snorted. "You want both Tohma and Mika like us? Shit, they'll drive us crazy if they don't kill us outright! Neither of them are exactly known for their magnanimous natures. Do you think becoming like us is going to improve that?"

"Not at all. But it should prove….. interesting." was Ryuichi's calm answer.

"You're fucking crazy!"

"I have been told that more than once in my existence, both before and after," Ryuichi said, wandering across to give Kumagoro a friendly pat where it sat on top of the cupboard.

He looked over his shoulder and made the faded pink toy wave its hands at them. "But it doesn't alter the fact that I want Tohma with me and I intend to get him."

Yuki shrugged, dismissing the other man now. "It's your funeral!"

Ryuichi grinned. "Well, he did give me a very nice one the first time. The least I can do is exactly the same for him."

Hiro noticed through the high window that the sunlight was gone now and the night was creeping in.

"Time I was going," he said, standing and running his fingers through his long hair, combing it into place. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Like you're going courting," Ryuichi said, stepping forward and brushing a wayward strand of hair back. "I'm sure you'll impress her."

Hiro smirked at that comment, his eyes cruel. "That's the whole point."

Ryuichi let out a low chuckle. "Of course."

Hiro then turned to Yuki. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Yuki also stood and suffered Ryuichi to straighten his jacket. Hiro noticed that he had appeared to have taken extra care in his appearance tonight also but he didn't say anything. The blonde would only deny it anyway.

"Coming?" he asked Ryuichi.

"For a ways." Ryuichi replied, slipping into his leather jacket.

They stepped outside and Hiro turned for a moment to watch the last of the sun's rays drop below the horizon so there was nothing more than a golden line showing. They walked down the deserted street; empty, boarded up houses lining each side of the road. No-one came here, not any longer. The stories and whispers of death stalking the night in this area kept all but the most foolhardy or ignorant away. It was a pain really. That only meant that they had to search further afield to feed.

They reached the end of the street where the crowds began to increase as the traffic picked up. The sounds of general humanity grew louder and lights became brighter. They moved into this other world, leaving the darkness they usually resided in and flowing into the world of the living.

As they walked side by side they ignored the glances thrown in their direction, both from men and women. Hiro was aware of those looks. On their own, each of them would have drawn admiring glances. All three of them together, well, the humans couldn't seem to tear their gazes away.

He found this admiration amusing. He guessed they probably did make quite a vision He was flanked by blonde Yuki on his left, dark-haired Ryuichi on his right, his own long red hair making the trio complete. They were all dressed in black, although in very different styles, apart from the odd splash of colour in their attire; his bright blue shirt, Yuki's burgundy one and Ryuichi's white t-shirt. Yes, they really were something to behold.

They continued walking for a time more when they all stopped in unison and shared a silent glance before splitting up without a word said between them, each moving off in a different direction.

Hiro didn't think anything more about them, he knew exactly where they were going and why. He was only concerned with his own quest. He strode along the streets purposefully, heading unerringly towards his goal.

When he reached it, he paused. He had spent a long time waiting for this moment; planning, assessing, watching for just the right time. It had taken months of patience but it wasn't like he didn't have the time. Now, now it was all about to pay off.

He stayed in the shadows, his night vision making his surroundings look like a dim day. He ensured he stayed well clear of the influence of the temple for he had learnt the hard way on his first foray here that it sent out vibes well to the fence line that his ilk could not pass. It had been a painful lesson and one he hadn't repeated. But it had also allowed him to test just how far that boundary extended and he found that its sphere of influence stopped just at the side of the house.

As he watched a figure left the temple, long dark hair hanging to her waist. He felt a twinge of excitement at the sight of her. She was still beautiful, maturity adding further grace to her features and movements.

He watched as she raised a hand to wipe away a tear. He felt no remorse at her weeping even though he knew that this nightly ritual of hers was for him. She still mourned him for she didn't know what he had become. Wouldn't she be surprised, he thought.

He waited, watching, as she entered the house nearby, his heightened hearing picking up the called greetings from others inside. She still lived with her parents as a good, obedient and dutiful daughter would. He knew that she also had no suitors, having turned down any number including further arranged marriage attempts by her parents. It seemed her grief for his loss was too strong and she wasn't ready to move on. That was what he had liked the best about Ayaka; her steadfast loyalty. Well, he intended to solve all her problems and put her mourning to rest.

He waited patiently, picturing in his mind the events inside the house; the family preparing dinner, eating together, cleaning dishes away. He pictured Ayaka climbing the stairs to her room, bathing, before sitting before her mirror to comb her long hair.

He knew the precise moment to move, stealthily making his way towards the house, avoiding the front where her parents resided, the distant hum of the TV letting him know they were safely ensconced before their favourite programme. The sound was louder than normal as her father was going deaf. It would provide good cover for any noise there might be. Still he wasn't really concerned that anyone would hear him.

He made his way to the back of the house and quickly clambered up the old cherry tree with the single branch stretching out close to the upper storey. He leapt from it easily, landing lightly, balanced perfectly. This increased agility was definitely a bonus. He swiftly crossed the tiles making his way to the single window still lit.

He paused a moment to look, noting it was open as it had always been since he had begun his observations. Looking further inside sure enough Ayaka sat where he had guessed, face sad as she brushed her long hair over her shoulder. He wondered if she had continued to let it grow because he had said one time how much he liked long hair, especially on her.

He slipped inside the open window, careful to make no sound to disturb her mediations. Slowly he walked closer to her, gazing at her back. Even if she did not have a far away look in her eyes which showed she wasn't really paying attention to her present surroundings, she still would not have seen his approach for his reflection didn't appear in the mirror before her.

He hung back, not approaching fully at this stage. He was taking great care to not frighten her for he knew that he would never get another chance.

"Ayaka," he said softly.

He saw her head jerk up, eyes wide and staring at the mirror that only showed herself in the room.

"Ayaka," he called again.

He saw her bottom lip tremble, her eyes grow bright with tears.

"Ayaka, don't be afraid. Turn around." he softly instructed.

He saw her silently shake her head, a single tear slowly trail down her pale cheek catching the light so it looked like a gleaming jewel.

"Please," he coaxed.

There was a long pause, the brush having fallen to the floor with a thud at her first jolt of fright and now both hands gripped the edge of the dressing table, her knuckles white.

Then she closed her eyes and slowly turned to face him. He took the time to admire her then; the way her nightgown had slipped from one creamy shoulder, the long length of her pale throat, the long dark lashes resting on her damp cheeks.

"Open your eyes, Ayaka," he said, stepping forward and lightly touching her cheek before stepping back again quickly.

Her eyes sprung open at the brief contact and she stared in shock at him. Her lips silently formed his name, disbelief and hope mingling in her eyes.

He smiled gently at her. One white hand fluttered to her throat as she stood, still staring at him.

He held out one hand towards her and smiled. "Hello, my love." he said quietly, the term of endearment falling from his lips easily.

With a sob she ran into his waiting arms, clasping hers round his waist and squeezing him tightly. He let the smile grow as he held her to him, resting his cheek on her soft hair, letting it trickle through his fingers. He closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply, letting the smell of peony flowers fill his senses.

Ayaka was murmuring his name over and over again. His smile didn't waver as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closer. She was too overwhelmed by his appearance to notice that his body gave off no heat, that there was no heartbeat sounding beneath her ear pressed again his chest.

"Ayaka," he whispered as he dropped his head to press a cold kiss to her temple, then her cheek.

She let her head tip back, eyes still closed as he placed a kiss on each lid, a brush across her lips. He drew her long hair away from the white column of her graceful neck, trailling kisses along her jaw and the soft underside, gradually moving outwards. He felt the pulse beating against his lips pressed to her warm flesh, feeling it speed up.

"Ayaka," he breathed.

She barely flinched as his fangs sank into her soft flesh. At the first gush of her sweet pure blood he almost orgasmed at the rush of pleasure that flooded through him. Oh, yes, he hadn't been wrong; it was all that he could have wished for. This sweet taste was a heady brew and all that he had dreamt it would be. It was certainly worth the long wait he had taken.

She began to struggle weakly as she finally realized that she was in mortal peril but it was too late as her warm blood continued to flow over his tongue, filling his mouth and sliding down his throat, filling his cold veins with a warmth that he had not known for some time.

He closed his eyes as the pleasure swept through him and in that moment of pure ecstasy his senses reached out to his two compatriots and in his mind's eye he was connected with them both.

He saw Yuki stealthy enter Shuichi's home, startling him by his sudden appearance. He could see Yuki talking to him, trying to convince him of his love, his desire to spend the rest of eternity together. He saw the despair on Shuichi's face, the hurt and horror, the disbelief and finally the refusal.

He felt Yuki's rage flare up at that refusal, feeling his own body tense at the shared experience. He could see the way Yuki flung himself at his previous partner, violently grabbing the younger man in a heartbeat, sinking fangs into his neck and ripping fiercely, tearing chunks of flesh away, blood spraying out. He could sense the flood of pleasure the blonde felt as he lapped greedily at the open pulsing wound, could feel the growl deep in his throat. He could sense Shuichi growing weaker and weaker as the life drained from him as Yuki continued to drink.

Hiro savoured his brethren's pleasure although he knew that Yuki was being foolish to delay so long. Even as he watched, Yuki was so engrossed in his depravity he didn't sense the arrival of others; people who held Shuichi dear. He didn't sense Sakano and K enter the room, not until the last moment when he turned, his golden features bathed with the red of Shuichi's blood, his ex-lover's lifeless corpse at his feet, just a moment before he screamed as he was engulfed in flames from the flame thrower K held.

Well, Yuki had always said that he could completely lose himself when he was with Shuichi, and if he were to die that is the way he wished it to be. It looked like he had finally got his wish.

His senses left the scene upon Yuki's demise and now swept along to Ryuichi.

As he continued to drink, he saw Ryuichi approach an expensive looking house, one that he knew well. Most people in Kyoto knew the Seguchi household. Tohma was after all the most well-known person in the town.

He observed as Ryuichi called out to Tohma, asking for him to see his old friend once more. Finally the door opened and Tohma exited, Mika only a step behind. That didn't surprise him; where one Seguchi was, the other was never far away. They truly were a matched pair and there was no way that Mika would leave her husband to face this threat alone.

He saw Ryuichi's face cloud over briefly at the sight of her before the false smile of greeting returned. In life Ryuichi had been a staunch supporter of his friend's wife, in death he saw her as an impediment to what he wanted, and that was Tohma by his side.

Ryuichi began to talk, trying to convince Tohma of his sincerity but Hiro could see even if Ryuichi could not, that the expression on Tohma's face was that of regretful sorrow. Hiro knew that expression. He had seen it many a time just before Tohma dropped the blade of doom on someone. Ryuichi of all people should have recognized it, though perhaps he didn't since it would never have been an expression that would have been directed at him ever.

Ryuichi was slowly moving forward, one foot gliding before the other, gradually closing the distance. Hiro saw Tohma shake his head one last time, refusal only too clear.

Ryuichi's expression was one Hiro found somewhat amusing. It was that of complete disbelief that Tohma had refused him and then rage at that refusal. He saw his lips curl up in a snarl as he launched himself towards his erstwhile best friend.

He moved at an amazing speed but still Tohma was able to react, obviously anticipating this reaction. He immediately pushed Mika out of harms way, sending her tumbling backwards through the open doorway of their house and to safety, slamming the door shut before raising his arms to meet the enraged Ryuichi in mid-flight.

The connection drove him hard back against the house, Ryuichi's hands digging into his shoulder joints painfully whilst he blocked Ryuichi with his hands, pushing back against his chest. Ryuichi brought his face in close, still snarling.

Hiro took another deep gulp of the sweet nectar sliding down his throat as Ayaka grew limp in his grip.

He could see Ryuichi's fangs gleaming as he tried to angle his head to rip into Tohma's throat.

Guess this is going to turn out just like it did for Shuichi, Hiro thought. How foolish of them in wanting to turn their erstwhile friends and lovers. How stupid.

Take him for example. He had never contemplated turning Ayaka or asking her to join him. Why would he bother when he knew what her answer would be? He had no doubt of her love for him but he also knew that she would stand firm in her beliefs and that did not include becoming a demon spawn like him.

No, he had never wanted to turn her. His entire aim in watching her, in everything that led to this moment, was his firm belief that there would no sweeter taste than her blood. She was so pure, so pristine and he was certain it would be different from all others.

He licked strongly again, relishing the warmth filling his belly. Ayaka's breath was whistling past his ear as no more than a slight puff of air and if he was not holding her up she would have fallen.

Well, more fool Yuki and Ryuichi for thinking they could return to what once was. Though he supposed that all three of them did have something in common - that is their obsession with their past and the people who had influenced them the most. Ah, well, it would all be over soon.

Ryuichi spoke to Tohma again, threatening him with death, threatening his wife and family if he did not yield. Ryuichi said how much he loved him, swearing to spend all eternity proving it. Tohma closed his eyes for a brief moment, a flash of intense sorrow and regret appearing before it was gone again. Yes, it looked like it was nearly over.

Hiro saw Tohma remove his arms that had previously held Ryuichi off, dropping them to his side, no longer putting up any resistance. He saw Ryu's surprised look and then the gleam of victory as he leant in, face dropping to the crook of Tohma's neck. For a moment it looked like they were lovers as blonde hair fell over dark as Tohma tuned his head slightly to press a light kiss to Ryuichi's head.

Then Hiro saw Ryuichi stiffen, raise his head to look into Tohma's face who gazed down at him with that steady green gaze, tears clinging to long lashes. Hiro could see Tohma's neck had no more than a pin prick, a tiny tickle of blood slipping down from the surface wound.

He saw Ryuichi look sad then hurt, a flash of betrayal as he leant close once more, only this time to press his lips against Tohma's when suddenly, just upon that contact, he dissipated in a cloud of dust, leaving Tohma to stand alone as tears trailled down his cheeks and the sharp wooden skewer fell from his limp hand.

Hiro felt no surprise at the sudden turn of events even though he had been expecting it to end with Tohma dead by Ryuichi's hand. But after all, this was Tohma Seguchi they were talking about. No matter how strong Ryuichi had become after he had died, a living Tohma was more than a match for him, or anyone. Now that he thought about it allowing Ryuichi to turn Tohma would have probably been a very big mistake and bound to have been one that they would have regretted all too quickly.

He took another drink, hoping to capture the last few drops. Well, that wasn't an issue any more, he thought, as he raised his head. He gazed down at Ayaka's upturned face, smiling, meeting the wide dark eyes with his own as he watched the last flicker of life fade from them leaving him holding nothing more than a lifeless mannequin.

He carefully picked her up and laid her on the bed, carefully arranging her rapidly cooling limbs, and gently closing her eyes. Even dead he still thought she was beautiful and now that beauty was preserved in death for all time. He owed her this dignity at least.

When he was done he calmly turned and left, making his way through the darkened streets. His body still tingled with the flowing fresh blood he had imbued it with. He felt good, very good.

He reached the lair in short time, stepping through the door and he knew there was someone else present.

"You're alone?" a voice said from the shadows.

"Are you surprised?" he said with a smile walking unerringly towards the person who had spoken.

"I thought you wanted her."

He paused at the counter where the faded Kumagoro sat, patiently waiting for its master to return. He picked it up, tossing it into a dark corner and out of sight. Its master would never be coming back.

He took the last few steps and reached out, pulling the speaker in to the flickering candlelight, smiling down at her.

"I only wanted what she could give me," he said, drawing the other into his embrace. "The only one I want is you." He crushed his lips to hers fiercely, letting her tongue slide into his mouth and enjoy the aftertaste of his nights feeding, feeling her shudder in delight.

He broke the kiss and smiled down at her upturned face, eyes gleaming, the flash of fang in her predatory smile as she eagerly waited to feed from him and share what he had found this night.

"There is only you, Maiko."

End


End file.
